


The Land of the Free and the Home of the Gay

by briggs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A HUGE STEP FORWARD FOR AMERICA, Gay Marriage, M/M, Marriage Equality, Marriage Proposal, gotta love it, i'm not even american
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briggs/pseuds/briggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriage-related fluff. That's it, that's all it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Land of the Free and the Home of the Gay

**Author's Note:**

> IN CELEBRATION OF JUNE 26th, 2015, THE DAY EVERYONE IN AMERICA SPONTANEOUSLY BECAME HOMOSEXUAL!
> 
> i wrote this in under an hour because i was really emotional about marriage equality in America as of today. Enjoy!!

Stiles rolls over to get out of bed, careful not to jostle the bed too much and wake his very own Sleeping Beauty beside him. He doesn’t know why, but he has an overwhelmingly good feeling about today. He throws a shirt on, probably Derek’s, and wanders into the kitchen to start making coffee. Why physically wake Derek up when he can just waft the delicious smells of caffeine in his general direction?  
  
Derek isn’t usually the one to sleep in later, but last night was kind of wild (it being Scott and Allison’s anniversary), and Derek was, for once in his life, not the Designated Driver. It’s cool, Stiles is fine with it. Derek has always been cute when he sleeps anyway.  
  
Their apartment isn’t too big, which Stiles will admit he complained about for the first little while (Derek has money, why not spend it? Not actually a smart way to go through life). But Derek definitely prefers it smaller, and now Stiles does too. It’s cosy, it’s home-y, it makes them actually feel like a couple. They’ve been living together for four years now, you’d think Stiles would get used to it.  
  
He hasn’t. He still wakes up and spends at least two minutes staring in awe at Derek’s face. He still has occasional random urges to dance with Derek in the living room. He still feels his stomach warm with happiness when they kiss, he still grins every time Derek walks through the door.  
  
Stiles wants to marry him. He loves Derek, he wants to literally put a ring on it. He wants to be able to call Derek his husband, he wants to legally own a house together. He wants to be the first on the list of people to call when Derek is in trouble. He wants, with all his heart, to marry the giant nerd he’s been dating for five years.  
  
However, they’ve agreed to wait for marriage equality in all 50 states. Sure, they live in California, and could legally get married. But what’s the point if they can’t move to Georgia and get the same rights? Not that they’d ever movie to Georgia anyway, but it’s the thought that counts.  
  
And that’s when Stiles pulls out his phone. He’s just going to check Twitter, waste some time before the coffee is ready and Derek finally wakes his ass up, but it ends up being so much better than he expected.   
  
Everyone, literally everyone on his timeline is tweeting the hashtag “#LoveWins” with a little rainbow heart that Stiles has never seen before. He’s confused, he’ll freely admit it. He’s confused as hell. Until he comes across a tweet from the President of the United States.  
  
 ** _“Today is a big step in our march toward equality. Gay and lesbian couples now have the right to marry, just like anyone else. #LoveWins”_**  
  
Stiles would do a fucking backflip then and there if he could. He’s weary though, so he keeps scrolling until a friend from high school confirms it completely. Marriage is now legal for every American citizen, all over the country. He thinks he might puke.  
He practically trips over his own feet booking it back into the bedroom. He sprints over to the bed and hops on, flopping himself over Derek. “Marry me,” he says into Derek’s ear to wake him up.  
  
“Mm,” he hums in return, opening his eyes to Stiles’ face, approximately four inches from him. “Good morning, spaz.”  
  
Stiles can only repeat himself, a huge smile on his face. “Marry me.”  
  
That, finally, gets Derek’s attention. “What?”  
  
“C’mon, get out of bed.” Stiles slides off his boyfriend, planting his feet on the floor and doing his best to drag the dude out of bed. He had no idea Derek was this heavy. Well, he did, but like, not in a non-sexual circumstance.  
  


Stiles drags Derek into the living room, where they’ve kept a ring box waiting for almost two years now. It’s a reminder of their promise to each other, that they’re married in their hearts until they can finally get it on paper. And now they can.  
  
Stiles grabs the box from the table, shoves it at Derek, because he’s always said he wants to be the one to do it. Derek hesitates, though, and Stiles might actually puke this time.  
  
“But -- We’ve talked about this, Stiles. We said we’d wait.” It genuinely kills him that Derek is so soft about it.  
  
They don’t have time to talk about it. Stiles honestly doesn’t have the words to talk about it. So instead, he picks up the remote and turns on the TV, immediately flipping to the right channel, apparently, because Barack Obama is currently speaking about the bill for marriage equality being passed.   
  
Derek stares, in awe, for at least a minute before turning back to Stiles. He feels Derek’s hands cup his face, and then Derek’s lips pressed hard against his, and then he’s pulling back again. “I love you,” he says, as he gets down on one knee. He opens the box up to Stiles, ring inside, and visibly tries to swallow his grin enough to actually speak properly. “Stiles, will you marry me?”  
  
He can’t help it if he screams.   
  
Technically, this is the second time Derek has proposed. When Stiles first saw that ring, that very same ring, it was in the woods outside his childhood home in Beacon Hills almost two years ago. He and Derek had spent their anniversary together, wandering the woods and stargazing and making out.   
  
Then, before going back to the refurbished Hale house where the rest of the pack was waiting, Derek knelt down and proposed for the first time.   
  
Of course, this time is just as amazing.   
  
They call Scott and Allison eventually, who already know about the law and the first proposal but not the second, and they declare very, very pointedly that they will be showing up at the apartment in four hours. You have four hours.  
  
Stiles also insists they call everyone else they know, including his father and the betas, plus Cora, who isn’t even in the country. Cora doesn’t promise she can be there in four hours, but the rest of them do, and they’ll probably end up skyping Cora anyway.  
  
Four hours. Four hours to go at it like rabbits, four hours to clean up and get dressed, four hours until celebration 2.0.  
  
They christen the apartment just like they did when they got it.


End file.
